The Truth About Buffy
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: takes place in season two. Buffy tells dawn that she's The Slayer and doesn't believe it until Angleus kidnaps her. Now all she has is the strength of the Slayer and hope that she'll survive
1. The Truth About Buffy

CHAPTER ONE

She sat up with a shock as somebody or something tapped on her window. Quietly she threw the covers off her bed, grabbed the stake by her bed her sister had told her to and walked over to the window. She didn't know why Buffy did but she trusted her and guessed it was a good reason. Outside she could see the dark haired vampire that was her sister's boyfriend. Cautiously she opened the window and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing here Angel?"

"Dawnie, I want you to come out here."

"Why don't you want Buffy? She _is_ your girlfriend after all." Envy filled her voice. She had always had a crush on her sister's boyfriend.

Angelus chuckled at the Slayer's sister's naïve attitude. The Slayer must not have told her sister that her boyfriend had lost his soul and is wreaking havoc in her life. But then again nobody except the Scoobies knew she was the Slayer and they found out first hand. Oh well. That would be the Slayer's loss and his incredible gain.

"No…Buffy and I broke up. Why don't you come outside?"

"I…I have school tomorrow and it's a big day. You know, the day we tour the middle-school."

"I won't take that much time, just come outside."

"I'm gonna go get Buffy."

"No, Dawn, wait."

"I'm going to go." She said while shutting the door and backing into the safe haven of her bedroom. She climbed into the warmth of her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Angelus returned to the mansion on Crawford Street in low spirits.

"Damn! I should have Dawn right now! I don't understand! I'm pathetic!"

"Can't help but agree with you there." Spike said striding in. "So did you try to get the Slayer again?"

"No the sister…her name is Dawn."

"Why go for the sister."

"Buffy loves her more than anything else. I figure if I torture her, and then take away her innocence then, the Slayer will be begging…and you know how much I love to hear my victims scream."

"Do you mind if I join in?"

"Spike, my boy, you don't understand! She's for me! But I do want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Distract The Slayer."

Dawn rolled over and groaned as the alarm when off and sluggishly climbed down the stairs. When she sat down her sister rushed by and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Angel came by last night. You were asleep."

"What! Angel? You didn't by chance happen to let him in did you?"

"No, I didn't but it was so weird, he kept asking me to come outside." Off of her sister's look she added "But I didn't"

"Listen, Dawn, I want to tell you something and you have to believe me. Don't wig out on me either. I'm the Vampire Slayer. Angel is an evil vampire."

"Yeah…ok.. I believe you I'm a witch." Dawn commented sarcasm filling every syllable.

"I'm serious. I want you to carry these around with you at night in case a vampire attacks you." Dawn rolled her eyes but grabbed the bottle of holy water, the stake and placed them in her purse. "Also, I want you to wear this." She placed a silver cross necklace in front of Dawn who quickly and grabbed it. "I can't always be around to watch you and this may save your life sometime. When you get home today I want to teach you some self defense."

"I can't. I have homework and then afterwards I'm spending the night at Janice's house."

"Just be careful Dawnie."

"I'm gonna go get ready for school now." Dawn said hastily exiting the room. She hurried into her room and shut the door. Quickly she threw on a T-shirt and jeans and headed out the door.

Dawn's day passed by painfully slow complete with two pop quizzes, hot-dog surprise, and getting stood up by the guy she liked. The tour of the middle-school turned out well and the campus was way larger than the elementary school. When the bell rang dismissing the students Dawn practically leaped for joy and headed home.

"I'm home!" She called into the house.

"Dawn?" Buffy called out from the kitchen. Dawn walked towards her sister and sat down at the counter in a heap.

"Hey Buff."

"Hey, I want to go over some self defense techniques with you before you head over to Janice's."

"But my homework…" Dawn protested

"Willow will do it for you."

"Are you sure? Cause, I'm more than capable of doing my homework my self."

"Self defense is more important."

Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her down to the basement.

"I want you to punch the punching bag."

Dawn aimed a blow at it but then regretted that action because a sharp pain shot up through her arm.

"Oww! That's it, I'm going upstairs!"

"Dawn, let me show you how. Please stay and learn this."

"Fine." She said in a huff. By the time it was time to go Dawn had learned the basics. After promising she would practice the routine everyday she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

As Dawn walked the lightly lit streets, she had a feeling that somebody was following her. She slowly slipped her hand into her purse, pulled out the bottle of holy water and snuck it into her pocket. In as brave as a voice possible she called out.

"I know you're out there! Come out whatever you are or my sister will…"

"You see Dawnie, your sister is a little busy right now and has now left me the littlest Summers for my own pleasure."

Dawn slowly backed up and gripped the stake in her purse. This is exactly how those old horror movies were; a young woman backed up…trapped by the monster with nothing to do but scream. Those movies also showed how to kill them; a stake through the heart. Quickly she grabbed the stake and aimed at his heart. As though anticipating it, Angel grabbed her wrist and squeezed until the stake clattered to the ground. She had a feeling her sister was right about being the "Vampire Slayer."

"You're hurting me."

"Well I'm gonna hurt you more when we get back to my place. Now come on."

With little effort, Angelus dragged Dawn back to the mansion.

The night had been calm and not a vamp was seen. Buffy weaved through the tomb stones waiting for some action to pop up. As though on cue, the blonde Slayer heard a drawling British accent behind her.

"Hello cutie, care to dance?"

"No I don't, I want to fight." The fight broke out and they both started to tire. Buffy suddenly realized that Spike hardly ever fought her with out a reason so with one swift kick, she sent him against the mausoleum and held him in a death grip. "Why are you here Spike? You hardly ever attack with out a reason."

"Finally figured it out have you Luv?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't about you. Angelus wanted you're kid-sis."

"Dawn!"

She ran off into the night and towards her house. Spike stared after her and chuckled

"Slayer falls for it every time."

Spike lit a smoke, took a drag and extinguished it with the heel of his foot. He then turned on his heel and headed towards the mansion on "Crawford Street."

Dawn screamed and kicked and punched as Angel dragged her to the mansion on Crawford Street. When they arrived, he shoved her in the study, walked in himself and locked the door.

"So, what's the littlest Summers doing so far from home, in a locked room, with a big, bad vampire?"

"Why don't you ask the vampire that kidnapped her? My sister's gonna kick your ass."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. She doesn't know where you are, how to save you or anything. On top of that, she's faced me a lot and every time she does, she looses. So you're mine and you're gonna be fun to hurt, and torture, all to hear your sister's screams." Dawn walked up to him and looked at him squarely in the eye

"She may be afraid of you…but I'm not."

Angelus back handed Dawn and she fell to the ground trying to regain conscious.

"Buffy help." She whispered before blacking out.

"DAWN!" She called into the empty house. "Dawn! Of course, she's spending the night at Janice's house. Buffy ran towards Janice's house and pounded on the door. She opened the door quietly and poked her head out.

"Hey, you're Buffy right?"

"Yeah, have you seen Dawn?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Ok."

Buffy ran into the library and burst through the doors.

"Giles!"

"Good heavens Buffy, are you all right?"

"Angelus took Dawn. I want you to call Willow and Xander."

"Ok, you want something?"

"No, unless you want to help me train with weapons and train so I can kill him. Because, you can threaten to kill my friends, leave pictures of me on my bed, but nobody…I mean NOBOBY hurts my little sis."

"Ok…Buffy you need to calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! ANGEL TOOK DAWN AND HE'S GONNA PAY!"

"Come on Dawnie wake up." Angelus said sweetly. Dawn's eyes flickered open and faced her sister's evil boyfriend. She noticed that she was no longer wearing her street clothes but a silky blue gown that fit perfectly and chains bound her wrists above her head.

She struggled frantically and tugged at the chains but they wouldn't budge.

"What do you want with me Angel?"

"I want to torture, main, and kill you."

Dawn stayed silent and wouldn't let her weakness show.

"So Angel, what I want to know is if you're gonna torture me then why do you want me dressed so nice?"

"Because the blue bring out your eyes…and the blood will show up so well. Besides Dawnie, I know what you are, what you do and I want to embrace that evil."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll see in a year or two or three."

"Angel, I don't understand."

"And you never will."

"How do you know this?"

"Drusilla saw it."

"Who's Drusilla?"

"Well, that's enough chit-chat for us so, what toy should we start with?


	2. Spike and Vengeance

Dawn awoke and noticed the chains were off her wrist and she was lying flat on her stomach. When she turned over she screamed and quickly turned over onto her stomach. Dawn Slowly rose up and looked at her surroundings. The room she was in was furnished in blues and greens. The floor was hard red wood oak. And in the corner was the chains that were used to bind her. With an enormous amount of effort she stood up and threw all the pillows on the ground. She then arranged them in mats like the ones in her basement. If she was going to survive the torture she would have to train with the routine Buffy had her use. As gently as she could she started to straddle and stretch to her toes but regretted that because her back began to ache and ooze blood. Through the thick walls she heard foot steps approaching. Dawn chose to ignore them and continue the footsteps which were nearing and she finished her stretches. Now was the part where she had to practice punches and kicks. Now, what was she gonna use for a punching bag?

She scanned the room and found nothing that would be strong enough to use for her bag. Oh well. 'There's no time for that right now' she thought as she quickly rushed over and laid on the bed. As soon as she was comfortable; well as comfortable as one could be the door opened and a person Dawn didn't know walked in. He wore a black leather duster, had bleached blonde hair and wore a smirk on his face.

"Hello cutie."

Dawn tried to get up as he sat on the bad next to her but he held her down. She struggled under his pressure and he added more.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to heal you."

"Why, so I can be tortured more?"

"You know the best way to get somebody to help you is not to be cheeky." He stood up and started to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just my trust for people isn't high and I'm never gonna be able to see my sister to tell her that I believe her that she's a Vampire Slayer and…and."

"Slow down and relax."

"I can't. You're a vampire too."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah you are. Vampire's are Evil and my sister's died once by one before and…"

"I'm evil but I'm not gonna hurt you. I want you to lie still while I pour this peroxide on you ."

"yeah hear's the thing, peroxide equals pain which equals…"

"You babble like red you know that?"

"You know Willow?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a few times."

Dawn started to feel slightly comfortable talking to Spike and tried to sit up again but he held her there.

"Listen, either you let me pour peroxide on these wounds to clean them out…or I lick the blood off your back. Either way it's gonna be painful."

"Fine." Dawn said huffy. "Use the peroxide."

"Thank you Luv."

Spike carefully poured the peroxide on Dawn's wounds and she screamed. Frantically he covered her mouth but it was too late. Angelus walked in the room smoothly and straight towards Dawn.

"So…I see you're awake…and Spike's in here. Why is that Spike?"

He winked at dawn before addressing his grand sire.

"Oh…well…I was just cleaning those wounds so that you have fresh blood to drink."

"I see, well you can leave us now…She's in hands…" Dawn sent a pleading look towards Spike who headed towards the door and exited. "So alone at last." Dawn scrambled off the bed and backed up against the wall.

"If you touch me, my sister's gonna kill you."

Angelus walked up to her and pressed his finger against her arm. She aimed a blow at him but he caught her arm.

"ooh, you're feisty…"He picked her up and threw her across the room. "Let see what we can do about that."

When Dawn landed she hit her head on the stone wall and lost consciousness. Before she did all she could think of was how she wanted revenge.


	3. Secrets revealed

Dawn sat up with a start quickly and adjusted her eyes in the darkness of the room. She felt somebody was there and shifted her eyes around the room.

"Who—who's there?"

"I am Anyanka; vengeance demon. What is your wish?"

"Wish?"

"You had thoughts of vengeance and I'm about to deliver it. But hurry I have an appointment in LA."

"What?"

"Make a wish and I'll grant it."

Dawn thought…'what would help me defeat Angelus?'

"I wish…that I have the strength and skill of my sister; The Slayer."

"Wish granted…"

…………………………………………………………….

The room was lighter when Dawn awoke and in the corner she saw a punching bag, weapons and mats. When she sat up she noticed that all the pain in her back had disappeared.

"Wow, I guess healing quick comes with the Slayer package."

Once again she heard heavy foot steps and pretended to be asleep.

Spike thought he'd check on the little bit and see how she was doing. As he walked in the room, he heard her heartbeat speed up yet she appeared to be sleeping. He smirked and walked over to the bed. The heartbeat sped up and he tore the covers off of her.

"You should know, Luv that pretending to sleep around vampires doesn't work."

"Was it that obvious?" She sat up too quickly and he noticed.

"No, we can hear their heartbeat quicken." He paused and looked her over while hearing her beat pound in her chest. "Let me see your back."

Her face became ruddy and she shook her head.

"No."

"Don't make me force you." He smirked. If there's one thing in the world he more than a violent kill was a struggle. He wasn't going to try to rape her or anything but it would be fun to abash her.

"No, why would you want to see my back?"

"You're healed."

"No I'm not." She said backing up on the bed.

Spike grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so she was lying on the bed. He then sat on her hips. Spike ripped open her shirt and looked at her back. No blood was seen and only faint scars were visible. While lying there Dawn thought of a self defense move that would help her. Slyly she head butted him and kicked him off. She fixed her eyes on him and spoke in a calm, collected manner.

"You better be able to give me a new shirt."

"Luv, they're in the dresser over there." Spike moved in front of it purposely.

"Move." She commanded.

"Why should I…I kind of like you like this. You know helpless…"

She backed up to get in a good position and he pursued.

"Believe me. I'm not helpless."

"Yes you are…or when I'm done you will be." He shoved her violently against the wall and pinned her there. "I was sent in Angelus place. But I can't wait to see what you've got." He back handed her. "Come on. Fight back."

She head butted him and sent the Blonde vampire stumbling backwards a smirk planted on his face. "See I knew you could do it." She threw a blow towards his jaw but he blocked it and sent a responding blow at her nose. She stumbled backwards and hit the wall and he pursued. She sent a high kick at his chest and he stumbled backwards. Dawn ran in the direction of the dresser and almost made it but Spike grabbed her leg and she tripped and hit her head. Spike threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna go…you tell me how you learned to fight so well or I drink you."

"No!" She screamed defiantly.

He noticed her head was bleeding and leaned down. He licked the wound and smiled. "That's good. Now tell me."

"No!" she said and he backhanded her.

"Tell me." He said tilting her head up for better access of the vein of her neck. Dawn knew she was gonna die if she didn't tell. "If you tell me I won't kill you…I'll just knock you unconscious." He smirked

"Okay…okay…I made a wish to a vengeance demon. I think her name was Anyanka."

"What did you wish?"

"I wished…" She paused…if she told him of the Slayer wish then she would be ruined and die…but if she didn't she would die. So this is a lose-lose situation in her case. "I wished that I had the strength and skill of my sister."

"Well in that case…I'm just gonna have a taste." She struggled as he leaned his head down to the vein in her neck.

"You…you promised." She said feeling tears spill out of her eyes.

"Yeah well…I broke my promise." And he slid his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck…

_AN: Cliff hanger I know, review please…_


	4. Close Call

"No no no." Dawn screamed as she struggled beneath Spike's weight. "Spike get off!" He just smiled against her skin and drank deeper. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulder and shoved him up. She then used the last ounce of her strength to kick the body off. Spike went flying and hit the wall. Dawn shakily stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Don't tell me you're still going to try to fight."

"What may I ask is going on here?" Angelus asked smoothly leaning against the door frame

"Well…" Dawn sent Spike a pleading look. " I was teaching the little bit some self defense moves and things got out of hand."

"I see." Angelus commented striding in and standing next to Dawn. He backhanded her. "Just how stupid do you think I am!" Dawn looked at him defiantly. "Spike leave us alone for a while. I think I need to teach the toy a lesson."

"I'm not you're toy." Dawn spat towards the dark vampire. He moved to strike her but she blocked it and responded with an equal blow to his Jaw. Before he could react she fainted due to blood loss. Angelus scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her and licked the blood emitting from her neck.

Dawn awoke from the faint with Angelus on top of her. Instantly she started to struggle but she realized it was no use. As she looked up she noticed that there were chains with leather straps on her wrists and that every time she attempted to move little metal blades cut at them.

"Get off!"

"No…I like you like this and I'm gonna like it even more when I take away your innocence."

Dawn started to rapidly shake her head as Angelus climbed off of her. He then removed his silk shirt.

"No, Angel, please don't do this." Dawn begged. Angelus smiled maliciously and took off his belt. "I know there's some part of my sister's lover in you. Please don't." Tears spilled freely out of her eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Buffy."

"Yeah…Buffy."

Dawn focused all her energy on breaking the chains, tugged, and broke the chains. She quickly stood up and ran towards the door. Angelus ran after Dawn, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She went into an involuntary shock. Angelus yanked her head sideways and bit down violently. She screamed. Her screams gave Angelus a feeling of pleasure. He pulled up knowing she was weakened and slammed her to the ground. Her head echoed when it hit the ground and she started to struggle as he straddled her.

"Come on Dawnie you know you want to." Angelus soothed as he ripped off her hoodie. She started struggling under his body.

"Angel…I'm too young…why don't we just wait until I'm sixteen."

"By then you'll probably already have been tasted."

"No!" She head butted him as he leaned his head down. Kicked him off and ran out the door. She ran down the corridor and remembered she had no idea where the exit was. As she looked back she crashed into something…something hard and bumpy and rough. She looked up into the face of a vampire but it wasn't Spike, or Angelus, or even Drusilla…it was a boy about her sister's age. She backed away cautiously and bumped into something leather and turned around to find herself face to face with Spike. He nodded to the vampire who was in front of her.

"Spike wha-what are you doing ?" She asked backing up further."

"Slay him."

"What!"

"Slay…him."

"With what?"

"A Slayer must be resourceful."

"So you're gonna send me to my death?"

"No you're gonna fight him."

"Fight him?"

"He's only like three months old it's not that bad and if you can fight me with out dying I'd wager you'd be able to fight hi easily."

Dawn scanned the room and realized that three feet away there was a table. She somersaulted in that direction, kicked the table leg out and grabbed it. The vampire stared at her. She moved to stake him but he blocked it, grabbed her arms, and twisted her around.

"Spike, a little help here?"

He smirked. "Use your head."

"Huh? Ohh." She slammed her head against the vampire causing it to let go and fall to the ground. With out a second thought she staked it. Dawn gripped onto Spike for support as she felt her knees go weak. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. When he returned Angelus was looking around every room. The dark vampire grabbed Spike and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Who do you think!"

"Oh…little bit?"

"Yeah that would be her."

"Oh well…I saw her run that way." Spike said pointing towards the door.

"and you didn't stop her?"

"Well…you said you could handle the Slayer's little Sis. Do you want me to break her?"

"You can try."

"Thanks…I'm just gonna go find her."

Angelus looked at him funny but stepped out of his way.

Spike hurried out of the door and started searching for The Slayer. If anybody was gonna stop Acathala and save her sis it was gonna be The Slayer…Buffy Summers.


	5. A Deal With Spike

Buffy stood facing her mom with Spike behind her. They had just dusted a vampire.

"Buffy…what is going on?"

She froze. If Buffy told her mother her identity then she'd be in danger. On the other hand things would be so much easier; she wouldn't have to sneak out, she would just walk out the door and thing would be so much simpler.

"Mom…I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Her mom stared, shock filling her eyes. Buffy walked into the living room and looked at Spike and then her mom.

"All right, talk. What's the deal?"

"Simple. You let me and Dru skip town, I help you kill Angel."

Joyce who had been listening grew confused " Angel? Your boyfriend?"

"Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk."

" There's no deal without Dru"

" She killed Kendra".

Spike couldn't believe his ears! His Dark goddess killed a Slayer! "Dru bagged a Slayer? She didn't tell me!" He looked over and smiled at Joyce "Hey, good for her!" Buffy glared at him and he lost his grin in an instant. "Though not from your perspective, I suppose." 

Buffy stared in disbelief.

"I can't believe I invited you into my house."

"So you didn't kill that girl." Joyce asked cautiously 

"Of course not."

"Did she explode like that man out there?" 

"She was a Slayer, Mom." Buffy explained like a kinder garden teacher would to a student

" Like what you are." She asked uncertainly

"Look. This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Me and Dru for Angel and your Sis."

"You know where Dawnie is?" Joyce asked not bothering to hold back her excitement and then turned to Buffy. "Honey, a-are you sure you're a Vampire Slayer?"

"I'll take her out of the country. You'll never hear from us again, I _bloody_ well hope."

"Fine. Get back to the mansion. Make sure Giles and Dawn are all right." 

" I-I mean, have you tried _not_ being a Slayer?" 

" Mom!" She yelled out of frustration Buffy turned to Spike. "Be ready to back me up when I make my move. If Giles or Dawn dies... she dies."

Spike left running the plan over in his head thinking it would suffice.

"It's because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?" Joyce asked trying to come to a logical solution

"It's just fate, Mom. I'm the Slayer. Accept it."

"We should call the police."

" No. We're not calling the police."

"Well, now that we know that you're innocent, it's..." Buffy cut her off 

"What? You thought I was guilty? Jeez, feelin' the love in _this_ room!"

"No, I didn't think that. It's just... now we have proof."

"We have my word, Mom. Not proof." 

"Look, I am sure that they will understand."

"Get them involved, you'll get them killed."

"Well, you're not gonna hurt them, are you?"

"I'm a Slayer, not a postal worker. Cops can't fight demons. I have to do it."

"Do what? Buffy, what is happening?"

"Just have another drink."

"Don't you talk to me that way! You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!" 

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I don't have time for this."

"No! I am tired of 'I don't have time' or-or 'you wouldn't understand.' I am your mother, and you will _make_ time to explain yourself. 

"I told you. I'm a Vampire Slayer." Buffy said irritably 

"Well, I just don't accept that!"

"Open your eyes, Mom. What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing, and you still haven't figured it out?"

" Well, it stops now!" Joyce said. It was time to lay down the law

"No, it doesn't stop! It never stops! Do-do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would love to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or... God, even studying! But I have to save the world... again."

"No. This is insane. Buffy, you need help."

"I'm _not_ crazy! What I need is for you to chill. I _have_ to go!

"No. I am not letting you out of this house."

"You can't stop me."

" Oh yes I..." Joyce stepped in front of Buffy and got shoved out of the way. "You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back."

Buffy stormed out of the house and headed back towards the school. She needed the sword and she needed to finish it once and for all. Angel was gone and she knew that. She walked back into the library and towards the table where her bag was.

Meanwhile Willow was in laying in he hospital with her friends surrounding her.

"So Buffy's going for the big showdown, huh? Wish we could help. You know, without dying." Cordelia said.

"I don't see how." Xander stated dismally

" I wanna try again." Willow said firmly

"Try what?"

"The curse. We never got to finish it. Maybe we _can_ restore Angel's soul."

"I don't like it. You're talking about messing with powerful magic, and you're weak." Xander said trying to dissuade her

**"**I'm okay."

**"**You don't look okay." He turned to Cordelia "Does she?"

"You should listen to him. The hair, it's so flat, and the lips..." 

"Could we stay on topic here, honey?" Xander asked impatiently 

"What?"

"Look, it's not a good idea."

"There's no use arguing with me. Do you see my resolve face? You've seen it before. You know what it means. This can help Buffy get Dawn back. On top of that if we turn Angel back soon enough, we can stop him from ever awakening Acathla."

"Okay, I pretty much missed out on some stuff, didn't I? Because this is all making a kind of sense that's... not." Oz said confused

"Go with Cordy to the library and get my things. She'll fill you in." 

"Sure." He leaned down and gently kissed her hand "I'll drive."

"Xander, go to Buffy. Tell her what we're doing. Maybe she can stall."

"But I... "

"Resolve face".

"Be careful."

Back at the library Buffy was facing Snyder.

"You do know this is a crime scene, don't you? But then... you're a criminal, so that pretty much works out."

"You know I didn't do it. The police will figure it out."

"In case you haven't noticed, the police of Sunnydale are _deeply_ stupid. It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever they find, you've proved too much of a liability for this school. These are the moments you want to savor. You wish time would stop so that you could live them over and over again. You're expelled."

Buffy picked up the sword and pointed it in the direction of the principal.

"You never ever got a single date in high school, did you?"

"Your point being."

She walked out the door sword in hand.

As she headed towards the mansion she felt somebody was following her. She turned around and found herself face to face with Xander.

"Xander what are you doing here!"

"I come bearing weapons." He said raising a rock. Buffy smiled and handed him a stake. She threw the sweater used to cover the sword on the ground.

"Get Giles and Dawn and the get out. The rest is up to me."

"Uh Willow…"

"yeah?"

"Willow told me to tell you…kick his ass."

'will do.' She stormed in the room and beheaded one of her ex-lover's minions

"Hello Lover." She said holding the sword with confidence…

_AN: I know this is kinda boring but it will pick up. This sounds pretty like the episode but its gonna be better and more creative._


	6. Acathla

"I don't have time for you!" Angelus said exasperated.

"You don't have a lot of time left. Where's my sister, either way I kill you

"Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?"

"No. I don't." She cast her gaze towards Spike who jumped up, grabbed a pipe, and started bashing his head in.

"Painful, isn't it?"

Angelus threw Spike off easily and started towards the statue. He grabbed the sword and yanked it out of Acathla.

" You almost made it, Buff." Angelus mocked

" It's not over yet."

"My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell. "

"Save me a seat."

She swung the sword at him and the fight broke out. Angelus knocked the sword out of her hand and made sure she couldn't get to it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile Willow was performing the curse for the soul.

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte." Oz read from the book

"I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request." 

"Is this a good thing?" Oz asked Cordelia.

" Nici mort, nici al fiintei..." Willow's head shot up and she started speaking the ancient language

" Neither dead, nor of the living..."

" Hey, speak English!" Cordelia shouted starting to feel fearful

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el."

"Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Buffy had lost her balance and fallen against the wall.

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?" Angelus swung the sword carelessly and then thrust the sword towards her stomach and it made contact. She fell forward and blood surrounding her. A sword came down near his heart. Angelus turned around as the sword almost made contact with him.

"Hello Dawnie." He said sweetly. "What have I told you about playing with my weapons."

"Nice try, this is my sister's. I saw her come out with it."

Angelus could smell her. Her innocence and blood smell was intoxicating. She swung the sword with ease.

"In case you haven't guessed Angelus, I am a Slayer now and seeing how you're a vampire I have to kill you." She kicked him and he fell back. Dawn was about to bring the sword down across his neck when an orange glow went through his eyes. Dawn stopped in mid-swing.

"Dawnie?" He asked sensitively.

"Angel?"

"what happened I feel like I haven't seen you or Buffy for months."

"You haven't. Give me your hand." She brought the blade down across it and smeared his blood on Acathla and the portal opened deeper. "Okay, that didn't work." Angel, close your eyes." He obeyed and she thrust the sword through his chest. He was swallowed whole and silence felt heavy on her shoulders. Dawn shifted her gaze over towards her sister who was watching in awe.

"How are you?" Dawn asked concerned.

"I just got a sword stabbed through my chest how do you think I am?"

"Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." She helped her sister up and they walked into the sunset.

Sorry not my best ending but there wasn't much to work with.


End file.
